


Learning

by AutisticKogayne



Series: Adrinath August 2k17 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: AdriNath August Day 5 - CookingAdrien's a bit upset that he hadno ideahow to cook even the most basic of things, so Nathaniel offers to teach.





	Learning

“Adrien, if you want some of my food, all you have to do is _ask._ ” Nathaniel sighed, lowering his fork and turning to his boyfriend, who was staring lovingly at the dish in front of the redhead.

“But...it’s your lunch,” Adrien whined, letting his head fall forward onto the table, face turning to give his boyfriend his puppy dog eyes. “And I already ate.”

“You’re my boyfriend, and I hardly think that salad you ate actually counted as lunch. Here, open up.” Nathaniel spoke, scooping some of his food onto his fork and holding it out to Adrien, watching as the boy flushed and opened his mouth, accepting the food with a hum.

“God, that’s so good,” He moaned, sitting up so he could scoot closer to the other boy. “Where’d you get this?”

“Oh, I made it. I asked Marinette to teach me a little basic cooking since my parents are going to be out of town for a few months and I’d like to survive on more than just takeout,” Nathaniel shrugged, taking another bite of his food.

“Wait, wait. You _made_ this?” Adrien asked incredulously, leaning forward so he could meet Nathaniel’s eyes.

“Wow, with how surprised you sounded, I feel like I should be offended,” Nathaniel said sarcastically, smirking when Adrien started sputtering.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just, it’s really good! Your lunch is always good, but this is _really_ good. I’m a little jealous,” He spoke, muttering the last sentence as he fidgeted.

Nathaniel paused, turning to see how Adrien’s shoulders were slumped and his eyes were glued to the other side of the empty courtyard.

“Adrien? What’s wrong?” He asked, putting his fork down so he could rest his hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“It’s stupid,” He muttered, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head, “It’s just me realizing how I have literally _no idea_ how to function like a regular person. I can’t cook _anything_ since we have the personal chef at home and dad would probably tell me that it’s _too dangerous._ “

Nathaniel’s face softened before he turned his body, pulling the blond model in for a hug.

“Hey, it’s not like you don’t know these things because you’re a lazy rich boy. You don’t know because your dad’s a dick and won’t let you learn anything he doesn’t approve of.”

Adrien shrugged noncommittally, leaning further into the hug with a sigh.

“How about you come over after school today and we can cook together? You said your dad was out of town for the next few weeks right?” Nathaniel asked, bringing one hand up to card through Adrien’s hair, scratching his scalp in a way that always left the model putty in his hands.

“Yeah, he’s in Italy working on setting up a fashion show,” The boy muttered, eyes closed as he relaxed fully into his boyfriend’s hold. “Nathalie’s still home, but she’ll probably let me go without telling my dad if I ask.”

“How about you text her and ask, and then we can finish eating and head back to class.”

Adrien pulled back with a sigh, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and shooting off a quick text to Nathalie, quickly getting a text back letting him know to call when he needed to be picked up.

“Well, that’s taken care of. Now, I believe you mentioned _us_ finishing that delicious meal?”

* * *

“Alright, the first I’m going to make you put on an apron because I’m _pretty_ sure that your outfit is worth more than my life at this point, and I _really_ don’t want your dad to kill me.”

Adrien chuckled, but pulled an apron off the hook on the wall, quickly tying it before looking down and laughing. It was a black apron with a cartoony image of Chat Noir’s face on it and the words ‘Cooking with Cattitude scrawled below in bright green.

“Nath, this is the best apron ever, I need a thousand! Where did you get this?” Adrien laughed, arms spread why to show Nathaniel as the redhead pulled his hair up.

“Oh, I drew up the design, put it in my online store, and bought the apron. I thought it was cute,” Nathaniel smiled, brushing imaginary dust off the front of his plain black apron. “With all the puns Chat Noir makes, I figured it was fitting.”

Adrien’s face pinked slightly before he put his hands on his hips and threw on his cockiest grin.

“Alright, what first?” He asked, head tilting to watch his boyfriend grin and shake his head.

“First, we start boiling water for the noodles, and then we’ll need to grab a second pot for the sauce.”

Adrien partially zoned out as he watched his boyfriend dart around the kitchen, whisking the sauce as he threw a pinch of salt in the boiling water. When Nathaniel told him to grab the cheese out of the fridge, or the colander out of the cabinet, he rushed to obey, happy to watch the redhead’s face as he worked. His eyes lit up when he tasted the sauce, quickly holding out a spoon so Adrien could try some too.

Later, when food had been finished and served, and the two of them were cuddling on the couch watching Ponyo, Adrien found himself just a _little_ grateful that his dad hadn’t allowed him to learn certain things, because it now meant he could learn them with the beautiful artist who was currently asleep against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest and latest of the fics thus far and I'm honestly a little ashamed. I don't have a good excuse, but pictojournalist and I had been together while writing these and they had to go back home earlier, so it's a bit weird without us having the other there to motivate us.
> 
> It's a little sad, but I'm still gonna write these and we're still messaging, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, I'm really sorry this isn't quite up to par, but I hope you like it anyway, at least enough to give my future works a chance.
> 
> (Also, Adrien's apron is slightly based on this shirt.)


End file.
